


Gypsy

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Gypsy

Chapter18-Gypsy  
离家的人分两种，一种是追寻随性生活，向往自由的背包客，一种是受尽苦恼，寻找解脱的无奈者，你是哪一类？迪斯曾经笑着问索林，当时的他刚刚离开橡木盾家，未来一片黑暗。  
索林摇头，坦诚地表示我不知道。  
迪斯笑着将他拥入怀中，拍他的后背，伏在耳边说：“哪种都不是，你还有我，还有奇力菲力，你以后也会遇到对的那个人，你不曾孤独，往后也永远不会孤独。”  
现在回忆起来，索林莫名其妙地伤感。  
在与莱戈拉斯谈过后，索林的记忆如同洪水决堤，一股脑地窜出来，好的不好的，快乐的悲伤的，幸福的痛苦的……  
在陌生的城市里，索林独自一人在公园湖滨，或是靠着护栏看野鸭戏水，或是迎着微风望燕雀双飞，孤寂惆怅悄然漫上心头。  
索林自认为不是一个矫情的人，但他就是抑制不住，想要找人说说话，或者，好吧，他承认这的确有点娘唧唧的，想有人陪。  
他给菲力和奇力打了电话，约他们见面，他十分想念两个外甥，电话或者视频聊天终究比不上面对面实打实来得痛快，来得酣畅。  
两个外甥痛快地答应，当索林进到菲力公寓后，见到一脸傻笑扑过来的奇力，以及忙里忙外准备饭食的菲力，他从未感觉如此真实。  
他的家人，他有他们，他并不孤单。  
——  
索林是个好舅舅，有长辈的威严，同时也与两个孩子处得像朋友，他问菲力工作情况，问奇力大学生活如何。  
可相聚总是短暂，三人都喝了点酒，索林要倒公交赶回酒店，明日还剩下最后一场会要开。菲力原打算留索林住一晚，怎奈索林的文件都放在那里，菲力苦劝索林未果，只得让舅舅离开。  
索林在公交上拨通瑟兰迪尔的电话，今天下午他因为一些工作方面的问题给这上司打过电话，对方草草应对了两句便让他晚上打，急匆匆地挂断，不知捣鼓什么。  
前几天瑟兰迪尔在得知索林并没有棒打鸳鸯后只是沉默，悠悠道一句这并非你的过错，过几日再说，他当下需要集中精力忙活董事会的项目——近期密林制衣有进军首饰珠宝行业的打算——索林也琢磨，随他呢，等他过了焦头烂额的阶段，冷静下来再和莱戈拉斯谈心也好。  
“正想给你打电话呢。”瑟兰迪尔接通了电话，“来机场接我，我去你那里住。”  
——  
有钱加任性加儿控等于什么？  
等于索林大晚上的拦一辆出租车到机场接瑟兰迪尔这个祖宗。  
“董事会开完了，剩下的加里安能办好。”瑟兰迪尔，摘了墨镜，索林自然而然地从他手里接过行李，与他并排而行。  
“你来……”索林试探地问。  
“和莱戈拉斯谈谈，他什么都不懂，”瑟兰迪尔脸色黑了下来，“我知道，他要重演我的悲剧，我知道得很！”  
索林和瑟兰迪尔坐上出租车，一路无话，到了酒店门口，索林先拉住瑟兰迪尔：“你打算怎么办？”  
“我要跟他说，如果你选了阿拉贡，就没有我这个父亲。”  
索林听这话，明白要是他不拦着这位大爷，父子俩搞不好得兵戎相见，自己干脆好人做到底，劝过了莱戈拉斯，也不差他爹。  
“先跟我来。”索林拽瑟兰迪尔手腕，拖他去酒店旁的一处小广场，广场人并不多，是谈心的好去处。  
“不去！”瑟兰迪尔甩开他的手，“这么晚，你疯了？”  
“翘班干涉莱戈拉斯自由恋爱——你才疯了！”索林呵斥，再度握瑟兰迪尔的手腕，一个劲把他往外扯，瑟兰迪尔没这个糙汉子有力气，只得万分不情愿地跟了去。  
其实并不算清净，小广场上还有几个刚刚跳完舞准备回家的老头老太太，儿童乐园游玩的孩子们还在央求父母再玩五分钟，身着萌萌黄鸭玩偶服的大学生向过路人分发传单和小黄鸭吉祥物，借着路灯的光线在树荫下拥抱的情侣们自以为没有被旁人发现，一派和谐。  
“你们真是父子。”索林买了一瓶苏打水递给瑟兰迪尔，“莱戈拉斯第一句就是‘如果我爸反对，我就再也不回家’…”  
瑟兰迪尔接水的手一颤，似乎是没有想到平日里乖巧听话的莱戈拉斯会如此叛逆，清澈的蓝眼睛里，平日闪烁的星辉霎时暗淡，他嘴唇动了两下，把苏打水放一边，坐在长凳上一言不发。  
“我学过一些心理学，你可以和我谈谈，”索林坐在瑟兰迪尔身边，满目柔情地看着垂头丧气的瑟兰迪尔，“比如莱戈拉斯这么听话温顺的小鹿，为何会全然不顾你的反对，与一个男人私定终身。”  
“闭嘴。”瑟兰迪尔闷闷回应。  
索林挑眉，按照他的要求合上嘴，远远看发完传单，摘了鸭子头套抹汗休息的女生。  
嘿，长得真高。索林想，还以为那套cosplay服装里面装了个一米八的汉子。  
“索林…索林你说句话。”瑟兰迪尔冷不丁发话。  
“关于什么？”  
“莱戈拉斯…他真的那么说了？”瑟兰迪尔问，索林没有理由，也不会对他撒谎，可他依旧不敢相信，莱戈拉斯会为了一个外人说这样的话。  
索林点头。  
瑟兰迪尔把头埋在手里，重重叹了口气。  
一直以为，只有莱戈拉斯不会离开自己。  
他把所有的爱都投给了唯一的儿子。  
可莱戈拉斯可以为了一个陌生人，一个没有血缘关系的人，抛弃这个父亲。  
说到底，自己终究是个孤家寡人，从不曾变过。  
什么“我是您唯一的儿子”“我会永远敬重、陪伴我的父亲”，统统是骗人的。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎听到了心滴血的声音。  
“一直以来只属于你的小叶子，不知不觉成了别人的爱人，也将离你而去…你是这么想的吗，瑟兰迪尔？”索林问，看他钻入牛角尖痛苦的模样，索林于心不忍。  
“难道并非如此吗？”瑟兰迪尔苦笑，借着灯光，他也像莱戈拉斯一样盯着砖缝中不知什么东西一直看，虽然索林认为那里根本没有什么值得一看的玩意。  
“当然不是，”索林皱起眉头，“他并不是离你而去，你依然是他敬重、深爱的父亲，什么都不会改变，况且，如果你能够见一眼，哪怕只有一秒，他与阿拉贡在一起时，脸上幸福的表情，铁定会为之打动，如何能忍心拆散他俩？”  
瑟兰迪尔无动于衷，索林继续说：“你们父子如此相像……你的经历，我也算了解，我知道你怕莱戈拉斯年少单纯，若是受了伤，一蹶不振，像你一般否认爱情，可瑟兰迪尔啊，你难道不清楚你过去那段感情缺少的是什么吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，眼里尽是疑惑。  
“这段感情缺少祝福，更确切地说，缺少长辈，缺少父亲的祝福。”索林试探地把手搭到瑟兰迪尔肩膀，“如果莱戈拉斯的第一段感情，居然没有被父亲承认和祝福，才是真正地逼他走上了你的老路。埃尔隆德那头对阿拉贡报以希望，你为何不肯给莱戈拉斯一点信任，给他一点支持？他已经不再是个孩子，他需要的不是你的保护，而是指导和信任——瑟兰迪尔，是时候让他选择自己想要的生活了。  
“阿拉贡是个有责任，能担当的人，起初让莱戈拉斯多和他接触的，不正是你吗？阿拉贡爱莱戈拉斯爱了将近十年，如此隐忍，是害怕失去，你难道怀疑他会抛弃莱戈拉斯？依我看，阿拉贡在用一切爱他。”索林说这话的时候莫名伤感，自己又何尝不是如此爱着瑟兰迪尔？  
喜欢便放肆，爱则是隐忍。  
爱得越深，便越怕失去。  
爱你到什么程度？爱到一千次、一万次地把几乎脱口而出的“爱你”二字嚼碎了，带着尖茬吞咽下肚，扎破肠胃，鲜血淋漓，痛得无法呼吸，也不愿意让这句话惊吓到没有一点点防备的你。  
我愿意等，等到你爱上我的那一天。  
可如果你并没有爱上我，也无所谓。  
因为我爱你啊。  
都说暗恋是和自己过不去的犯贱，可一旦真的爱上了，犯贱也是此生最荣光最满足最幸福的事。  
“我不是那些不开化的家长！”瑟兰迪尔提高声调，“莱戈拉斯还小！他知道什么是爱情吗？他才——”  
“十八岁。”索林接腔，“可他和他的父亲如出一辙。如果你不知道什么是爱情，你的第一本书也不会让读者撕心裂肺，别忘了，写这书的你，当时还没有十八岁。”  
将军。  
瑟兰迪尔看索林，天空对上海洋，蔚蓝映照藻绿，他在索林的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
过往的记忆似乎一股脑地回了家，十多年前的疯狂，不安，信誓旦旦，真实到令人绝望。  
绝望过后，并不后悔，甚至在多年后的今天，回忆起当初，依旧能微笑品尝旧日时光的甜蜜和苦涩。  
爱情究竟是什么滋味？  
爱情究竟是什么？  
爱情是一收到对方的信息便秒回，期待对方和自己一样的激动；是每每独自品尝美食，发觉对方不在身边无法分享的失落；是看到对方与其他人多说一句话都会令自己深夜独自落泪的嫉妒，是一提起爱情第一时间浮现在脑海中的那张脸。  
瑟兰迪尔歪身靠在索林肩膀上，闭上双眼，任尘封的关于爱情的记忆占据思想，随久违了爱情的心脏尽情跳动。  
满是灰尘的思绪像一支自由飞舞的烟花，来不及恢复旧日的色彩便带着尘带着土，沙画一般勾勒出一张人脸。  
爱一个人，无非是想时时刻刻陪伴他身边，关心他，保护他，为了他，做出再大的牺牲也在所不辞，无怨无悔。  
没有血缘关系，想让他成为家庭一份子，有关于性的爱是爱情。  
瑟兰迪尔努力地辨认这张命名为“爱情”的脸。  
“先生，无论有什么不顺心的事情，请保持微笑，因为无论遇到什么挫折，总会有爱你的人陪伴你渡过难关。”  
瑟兰迪尔睁开双眼，看到身着黄鸭服的那个女大学生微笑地递给自己两个小巧的黄鸭钥匙环。  
“这是？”瑟兰迪尔狐疑地看她。  
“给来游乐场的小朋友准备的礼物，可我想你应该会喜欢——有哪个人面对可爱的小鸭子还能哭出来呢。”她做了个鬼脸，笑道，此时此刻瑟兰迪尔才发现自己已经泪流满面，连忙擦了几把泪水，眼神躲躲闪闪，说不要  
“谢谢你了，”索林好像知道瑟兰迪尔会拒绝一样，接过钥匙环说，“也希望你这样善良的姑娘能一直幸福下去。”  
女孩甜甜笑着点头，转身一扭一扭离开，怪不得她，鸭子衣服确实太大了。  
“喜欢这些，你娘不娘。”瑟兰迪尔鄙视道。  
“我就是个‘娘唧唧’的基佬，行了吧？”索林笑，伸手替瑟兰迪尔擦去他刚刚未擦干的泪水，“别哭。莱戈拉斯又不是嫁过去了。”  
“我知道，我还没同意呢。还有你一个糙汉装什么人妖。”瑟兰迪尔破涕为笑，一头拱到索林肩上，“我是他的父亲，我得支持莱戈拉斯，让他们先交往看看——如果阿拉贡辜负了他，那小子倒霉了。”  
“我可以改行去做心理咨询师了。”索林手指在瑟兰迪尔金发间梳过。  
“先改行当歌手吧，想听你唱歌了。”瑟兰迪尔喃喃。  
索林挑眉：“你不是不喜欢么？励志的歌你不需要听，唱爱情的你又烦。”  
瑟兰迪尔锤索林胸一下：“让你唱你就唱，你的工资不想要了？”  
索林咂咂嘴，只得开口。  
“有时候，故事没有结局；有时候，我想我们只是朋友——”  
低沉的嗓音极具诱惑力，可瑟兰迪尔不解风情地打断：“我的天哪，这首歌……索林你真的是个基佬。”  
“……”索林心里想着你这被基佬捅屁股的双性恋从哪里来的莫名优越感，一把薅起瑟兰迪尔，索林双手放在他的侧腰，两人站在路灯下影子拉得老长，“基佬请你跳一曲，你愿意吗？”  
“…哼。”瑟兰迪尔笑着双手环上他的脖颈。  
“我面对这个世界，问自己，未来该如何呢？  
“我对你说：‘我不想孤独一生，宝贝我们可以一起去看看这个世界。’就在今夜——  
“他问我：‘宝贝，我们为什么相爱？’我回答：‘很简单，这跟你爱母亲一个道理。’  
“我曾认为我会孤独一生，但今晚我想我不会。你我可以共度余生——  
“你愿意跟我一起吗？”瑟兰迪尔接腔唱到。  
“你会唱？”索林一脸疑惑，没想到一向对唱歌（尤其是自己唱的歌）没兴趣的瑟兰迪尔怎么肯开金口与自己对唱。  
瑟兰迪尔转转眼珠：“这歌很好听。”  
索林笑了笑，接着开口：“此生不渝——”  
瑟兰迪尔看着索林，轻声唱到：“你我一起周游世界。”  
“因为我啊，我啊，我是一个吉普赛人。”索林和瑟兰迪尔共同结束了这首歌，  
“谢谢，索林，如果没有你，我想我会毁了莱戈拉斯，也毁了我自己。”瑟兰迪尔悄声说。  
索林“嗯”了一声，笑道：“为上司排忧解难是我应该干的。”  
他们拥抱彼此，好像一对不舍得分开的情侣，左右踮脚，摇晃身体，沉浸在这首歌的情深意长中。  
瑟兰迪尔不知自己为何会跟索林一起唱，因为他解开自己的心结？因为他令自己回忆起那段往事？  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧抱住索林。  
那朵烟花炸开，点亮自己混沌的世界，凭借这束光，瑟兰迪尔也看清了那人的脸。  
他现在突然明白过来这是怎么回事。  
为什么如此害怕失去索林，为什么愿意与他坦诚相见，为什么痴迷他的亲吻，为什么迫切想要将他留在身边据为己有。  
因为与歌里唱的一模一样。  
索林，你愿意跟我一起共度余生吗？  
end


End file.
